Advanced Medical Electronics corporation proposes to apply recently commercialized microbolometer based uncooled infrared (thermal) imaging arrays in a head-worn camera/viewer system for use in medical applications. The field of infrared (IR) imaging is about to experience a growth surge due to the emerging commercialization of uncooled IR imaging arrays based on mnicrobolometers. Current and potential uses of IR imaging in medicine in the areas of neurology, vascular disorders, arthritis and rheumatism, surgery, neonatology, oncology, tissue viability, emergency medicine, dermatology, and others stand to gain by applying this new technology. In the past, IR imaging required bulky, expensive cryogenically cooled systems. Inexpensive microbolometer based designs will make IR as easy to apply and as low cost as the technology used in visible video imaging (camcorders and the like). A head-worn monocular system is proposed that places the IR camera/display in front of the user, thereby providing false-color thermal images that are spatially aligned and tracked with the sight path. Additional features include the ability to record voice and IR video, and display video from other sources in the heads-up display. Phase I of this proposed project will develop a breadboard prototype and evaluate it in clinical applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed head-worn high-resolution IR camera/display will provide opportunities for the medical and biomedical engineering communities to conduct innovative research in many areas of infrared imaging including: clinical trials to quantify IR imaging data for various medical applications, intelligent image processing to enhance image interpretation, and establishing requirements in training and standardization.